ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet's Captain Training Begins (Prologue)
As the episode opens, within the Autobot base, Ratchet and Clank are installing a new time vortex machine. Kiva was checking on them as she walked by. Clank: Are you sure this machine is properly tested? Ratchet: Well, it worked on Aphelion, did it? Clank: Yes, but we are off course in the process. Ratchet: Yeah, I know. Since we have new members and all, I don't think they would all fit in. Clank: Hmm... Kiva: Hi, guys. Clank: Hello, Kiva. Kiva: What's that machine he's working on? - Finished tighten the last tool, Ratchet happly explained. Ratchet: That...is a time vortex machine. With that, we can travel to any point in time. Here's the problem. Aphelion won't take this or any extended members. We need a bigger ship. Kiva: Well, there has to be something we can use.. Ratchet: ...I think I know someone who can help us. ???: You rang, captain? Ratchet: Skipper? Well, no. But... Kiva: Hi, Skipper. Kowalski: Seems like Ratchet has become a leader now. Clank: It's not easy to convince otherwise. You are saying, Ratchet? Ratchet: I think she can help us out. Private: She? Ratchet: Sasha Phyronix; original captain of the Starship Phoenix and mayor of Planet Kerwan. Kiva: Gosh... Then we need to go to Kerwan. ???: That's not needed. - Ratchet looked behind him and finds a new heroine. Ratchet: Huh? Who are you? ???: Dinah Lance. Also known as the Black Canary. Wonder Woman told me about Kiva and the group she is with, so I followed them right to you. Kiva: Wow... Black Canary: Ratchet, the Justice League are more than happy to start your training in London. But, they are missing the coordinates. Kiva: Oh! - Kiva takes out the coordinates from her pocket. Kiva: Would this help? Black Canary: Perfect. - Kiva handed over the coordinates to Black Canary. In turn, Dinah walked towards the time vortex machine. Black Canary: Be right back. - Both the machine and Black Canary transported to the Watchtower for a few minutes. Qwark: *yawns* What did I miss? Kiva: Good grief... Qwark, Black Canary is take us to London to start Ratchet's captain training. Qwark: Why not me take up the leader mantle? Kiva: Mantle? Clank: In other words, 'position', Kiva. Kiva: Oh! Well, no. You can't. Because Optimus has appointed Ratchet as a leader. Qwark: Aw, come on!! I always wanted to lead the Q-Force! Kiva: Qwark, maybe you should shut your mouth before I shut it for you. - Out of nowhere, Black Canary knocked Qwark senseless. Black Canary: Consider yourself fired. Kiva: Too soon, Canary. Ratchet: Did they know what's going on? Black Canary: Yeah. Batman studied the machine you worked on and worked the transporter to the coordinates Kiva offered. But I should warn you. Ratchet: About what? Black Canary: It's a one-way ride. Kiva: Darn it! That stinks. Terra: If we're going to expand our own transport vessel, this could be our only entry at this point. Ratchet: Where does the coordinates lead to anyway? Black Canary: During World War Two, pigeons are common used for messages. There's an area that is safe for us on arrival. Ratchet: Okay, everyone. Grab everything you need for the trip. Used a restroom if you had to. Private: But, what about Qwark? Kiva: He's still coming along with us. Black Canary: I prefer to let the captain decide this judgment. Kiva: (Calm down, Kiva... Don't blow your bow and get really angry...) Ratchet: ...Qwark's coming along. I expect him to learn respect by the time we return to present day. Black Canary: A wise strategy. Very well. Kiva: Yeah, good thinking. Terra: Are you okay, Kiva? Looked like you are losing your bow. Kiva: Oh! Well, I.. I'm fine, really. - A few minutes later... Ratchet: Okay, everyone. Here's the plan- Sasha Phyronix has visited Earth, but she got stuck on the World War Two era. It's our job to help her out. Plus, Qwark- After that remark you pulled, I expect you to learn respect of leadership once we get there. Lastly, Kiva. Kiva: Yeah? Ratchet: I know I'll be busy training with Alister, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't continue to train on your own. So, I'm assigning Terra to be your training partner once we get to the training camp. Kiva: Gosh... Thanks, Ratchet. Terra: I won't mind, captain. It'll be like my training days with Ven and Aqua. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Alright, we're ready. Black Canary: Stay close. - Getting close to Black Canary, the gang transported to the World War One era as the intro starts. Category:Scenes